CHARMED CONTINUE
by pingou
Summary: Fic écrite en collaboration avec une amie. Recceil d'OS l'avenir des trois sœurs Halliwell et surtout leurs enfants tel que nous le voyons...
1. Chapter 1

Charmed continue

Crédits : Tout à Spelling production et à la Warner Bros, à l'exception des noms des nouveaux personnages apparus dans le dernier épisode de la série.

Titre : **Réunion de Famille**

Thème : Naissance

Personnages : La famille Halliwell, Lily (dernière fille de Phoebe) et Melinda (fille de Piper)

Note de l'auteure : Me voici dans une toute nouvelle catégorie : La série de mon enfance et de mon adolescence, j'ai nommé Charmed. J'ai été un peu déçue de la fin (bâclée ?) de la série. J'aurais aimé qu'elle fusse plus approfondie, et c'est pourquoi, en collaboration avec une amie, nous avons décidé d'écrire notre propre suite sur l'avenir des trois sœurs Halliwell et surtout leurs enfants... J'espère que ça vous plaira... N'oubliez pas les reviews, même si c'est pour me dire que c'est nul !

Tout le monde est réuni au 1329 Prescott Street, dans le salon du manoir Halliwell. On fête la venue au monde de Lily, la troisième fille de Phoebe et Coop, et celle de Melinda, la fille de Piper et Léo. Wyatt, curieux, se montre déjà protecteur avec sa petite sœur. Chris et Emma, eux sont heureux de se retrouver et n'accordent pas d'importance à leurs petites sœurs respectives. Faith, la cadette de Phoebe, contemple le gâteau préparé pour l'occasion. April et Angie, les jumelles de Paige et Henry sont sur les genoux de leur père, qui se demande ce que sa femme peut lui cacher.

Lily et Melinda sont endormies, et Piper appelle ses convives pour le dessert pendant que Leo coupe le gâteau. Chacun y goute, quand soudain, le visage de Paige tourne au vert. Tout le monde se tourne vers elle.

Henry, inquiet : « Paige, tout va bien ? »

Paige, hésitante : « Euh, oui… Je vais me rafraichir un peu. C'est les fraises, je crois… »

Paige se dirige vers la salle de bain, ses sœurs échangent un regard et décident finalement de la suivre. Paige avait vomi.

Piper, soupçonneuse : « Ça va mieux ? »

Phoebe : « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu nous fais des cachotteries depuis ce matin… »

Paige : « Qui ça, moi ? Jamais ! »

Piper : « C'est ça… À Henry si tu veux mais pas à nous… »

Paige, jouant avec ses doigts : « Ben… Je suis pas sûre mais… »

Phoebe, la coupant s'exclame : « T'es enceinte ! Je l'savais ! »

Piper : « Chuuuutttt ! Pas si fort, ils pourraient entendre ! »

À coté Léo, Coop et Henry se demandent ce qui se passe et commencent à s'impatienter. L'une des jumelles questionne :

« Où qui sont ? »

Henry, un peu énervé : « On sait pas ma puce. »

Coop se levant : « Bon. Attendez, je vais voir. »

Coop ouvre la porte et comprend dès qu'il voit Phoebe.

Coop s'écrie, ravi (en plein mode con-con) : «Oh lala ! Mais c'est merveilleux ! »

Phoebe d'un regard assassin : « Mais t'occupe ! Retourne voir les autres. »

Paige suppliante : « Surtout pas un mot à Henry. »

Coop ferme la porte.

Phoebe : « Pourquoi ne le dis-tu pas à Henry ? Il serait très heureux ! »

Piper : « Il ne veut pas d'un troisième enfant ? »

Paige : « Non au contraire… Il a très envie d'un petit garçon… »

Phoebe : « Alors c'est quoi le souci ? »

Paige : « Je ne suis même pas sûre d'être enceinte. Ça fait longtemps qu'on essaie, et je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs… »

Piper : « Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu n'es pas enceinte, il comprendra, il t'aime. »

Phoebe : « Il vaut mieux être honnête avec lui… Il n'appréciera pas si tu lui caches la vérité… »

Paige : « Venez, on y va ».

Pendant ce temps Coop avait rejoint les hommes.

Léo : « Alors ? »

Coop, guettant la réaction d'Henry : « Elles ont refusé de me parler. »

Henry, regarde Coop dans les yeux, en disant calmement : « Elle est enceinte, c'est ça ? »

Coop, montrant ses mains en signe d'innocence : « Ah, je l'ai pas dit ! »

Léo, souriant : « Sans blague ? »

Les sœurs arrivent sur ces entre-faits. Piper et Phoebe désignent à leurs maris la table d'un coup de tête. Coop et Léo comprennent et laissent Henry et Paige seuls.

Paige : « Écoute Henry je… »

Paige, gênée : « Ah bon ? »

Henry, s'approche d'elle et lui relève le menton : « Regarde-moi. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Paige : « J'avais peur de te décevoir. »

Henry : « Me décevoir ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Paige : « Et si je n'étais pas enceinte en fin de compte… Ou si le bébé était encore une fille… »

Henry : « Et alors ? Ce n'est pas un problème… Même si je préfèrerais avoir un garçon, ça ne m'empêcherait pas d'aimer une troisième fille ! Regarde Coop, il aime Lily autant qu'Emma et Faith ! »

Paige : « Tu as raison, je suis idiote. »

Henry, en lui faisant un clin d'œil : « Non, pas idiote, juste un peu enceinte ! »

Paige, riant : « Rien qu'un peu ? »


	2. Chapter 2

_**NdA :**__ Voici le deuxième drabble de « Charmed continue ». Il a tardé à venir, c'est vrai, mais je n'avais pas l'impression que notre version du futur de Charmed ait plu. C'est sûrement du à __**l'absence de Reviews**__. S'il vous plait laissez au moins un mot. Juste un. Je lis des fanfics, moi aussi je sais que c'est un peu... fastidieux, disons. Mais c'est le seul moyen d'encourager les auteurs. Alors si vous voulez la suite, faites-le moi savoir..._

_Ce drabble est court, mais c'est l'un de mes préférés. Il nous a été inspiré par la chanson « Voisins-voisines » de Renan Luce. A bientôt peut-être !_

_oOo - Let's go ! - oOo_

Titre : **Voisins-voisines**

Thèmes : Adolescence, voyeurisme

Personnages : Chris Halliwell et Bianca PerrdAy.

Nombre de mots : 211

Chris Halliwell monte dans sa chambre. Il vient juste de rentrer de vacances, et comme d'habitude, il les a passés en famille. Avec ses parents, ses tantes, ses oncles, son frère, sa petite sœur et ses cousins-cousines… (Même si sa mère, qui a ouvert un restaurant, a l'habitude, ça fait beaucoup de monde à table !) Pas que ça l'ait beaucoup dérangé, au contraire, sa famille est pour lui la chose la plus importante, mais quand on a bientôt quinze ans, on aspire à un peu d'intimité… Soupirant, l'adolescent regarde le calendrier : Vendredi 23 août 2019. Dans dix jours, la rentrée.

Il avait toujours détesté les vacances d'été. Parce que revenir à l'École de magie après deux mois de vacances, c'était purement et simplement une torture. Mais en regardant par la fenêtre, dans l'obscurité naissante, à travers des rideaux, il aperçut sa voisine, Bianca, qui venait juste de fêter ses seize ans. Sa fenêtre donnait sur une fenêtre semblable de la chambre de la jeune fille. Et d'un coup, il se trouva incapable de quitter des yeux les ombres chinoises que sa _charmante_ voisine faisait sur le tissu. Chris pensa alors que finalement, la notion d'intimité était très relative, et que la malmener un peu pouvait avoir du bon…

**Vala ! Review SVP !**


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : **Une histoire de prénoms**

Thème : Famille

Personnages : Lily, Faith et Phoebe Halliwell.

Nombre de mots : 649

Depuis quelques jours déjà, une question obsédait Lily Halliwell. En voyant sa mère lire son courrier du cœur avec attention, elle se dit que le moment était venu de poser sa question. Ni Henry Jr, ni Melinda n'avaient su lui répondre. Elle avait essayé avec Emma, sa sœur ainée, mais ces derniers temps, elle passait son temps au téléphone avec Wyatt, soit disant pour l'aider à résoudre ce qu'ils appelaient « l'affaire Ferguson ». Elle aurait bien voulu avec Faith, mais cette dernière révisait chez Paige et Henry dans l'espoir d'obtenir quelque chose pour pouvoir rentrer dans une école de droit…

Lily n'avait pas bien compris le système. Pour elle, la vocation de sa grande sœur restait un mystère. Faith était la meilleure de sa promotion à l'École de Magie, mais un soir que toute la famille et Billie étaient réunies au manoir, elle se leva, regarda toute l'assemblée et annonça d'une voix claire et décidée :

« Papa, Maman, et vous tous ici, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. Voilà, j'ai bien réfléchi. Vous nous avez toujours dit de suivre nos rêves, nos intuitions, et de faire le maximum de bien autour de nous… Eh bien, c'est ce que j'ai décidé de faire. Je ne suis pas heureuse à l'École. Devenir une sorcière accomplie ne me suffit pas. Je veux aider les gens d'une autre façon. Je veux… Je _vais_ devenir avocate. Peut-être plus. Je veux défendre les gens. De la veuve et l'orphelin jusqu'au pire des criminels. C'est ça le but de ma vie. Alors je vais arrêter mes études magiques. J'espère que vous serez fiers de moi. Oh et, Oncle Leo, n'essaie pas de me raisonner, ma décision est prise. »

Lily se souvenait encore de l'expression abasourdie qu'affichait tout le monde. Puis Paige s'était approchée de sa grande sœur et l'avait prise dans ses bras en lui disant qu'elle 'honorait bien son prénom'. C'était à cause de ça que Lily venait voir sa mère aujourd'hui. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle demanda :

« Maman ? Excuse-moi, mais je voulais savoir comment vous avez choisi nos prénoms, à tous ? »

Phoebe, un peu surprise de la question : « Pourquoi ça sweetie ? »

Lily : « Ben, comme ça, pour savoir… Vous n'avez pas respecté la tradition du 'P' »

Phoebe : « Eh bien, Wyatt s'appelle Wyatt Matthew en l'honneur de Leo et de Paige… »

Lily : « Je le sais déjà ça. Et Chris ? «

Phoebe, avec un grand sourire : « C'était pour le père de Leo »

Lily, curieuse : « Et Melinda et les jumelles ? »

Phoebe : « Melinda était le prénom de notre ancêtre, Melinda Warren. Quand aux jumelles, Angie s'appelle ainsi en référence au coté être de lumière de Paige, et April était le nom de la mère adoptive d'Henry. »

Lily, avide d'arriver au principal : « Et pour mes sœurs ? »

Phoebe : « Emma s'appelle ainsi parce que c'est le prénom favori de ton père. Et Faith, parce que je trouvais ce prénom magnifique. Elle est née le même jour que Cole, et Piper m'avait dit qu'il avait tout fait pour me redonner _foi_ en l'amour… C'était comme un dernier hommage, tu comprends ? »

Lily : « Qui est Cole, maman ? »

Phoebe : « Mon premier mari. Le seul homme que j'aie autant aimé que ton père… »

Lily : « Ah bon ? Et Papa était d'accord ? »

Phoebe, souriant gentiment à sa fille : « Bien sûr, c'est même lui qui a insisté, il trouvait cette idée touchante. Et Faith ressemble assez à Cole parfois. Notamment pour son envie d'être avocate. »

Lily : « Et moi ? Pourquoi m'avoir appelée Lily ? »

Phoebe, en riant : « Parce que tu es ma petite fleur ! »


End file.
